1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, particularly to a print head with a security assembly for use in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
An anti-detachable label adhered to a key portion of a print head is often used to prevent the print head from accidental disassembly. However, users who understand the structure of the print head can still disassemble the print head without damaging the anti-detachable label.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.